One Stormy night
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: NearxOC. Sorry it's OOC if you don't like OOC things pelase don't read but if you like death Note please read but don't comment anything bad this is just the way I am when I write stories so please don't flame me and Sorry if it's a little long


Once apon a time there was a little girl Wondering the streets at nine-o-clock at night. She had just lost her parents in a fire that her older brother had started a couple of days ago. Her brother died along with her parents which left her as an orphan. One day a man saw her wondering in the streets untill she was surounded by a gang of boys.

"Well hello there How's a pretty little girl like you wondering around the streets by herself" asked the gang leader as he smiled seductivly.

"Why would you want to know" She said as she looked at them meanly. the gang leader motioned his lackey on the right to grab her arm so he did so.

"Because we're curious little girl" Said the lackey that grabed her arm. His grip on her tightened. just then he was kicked in the face. "OW Who did that"

"You shouldn't be wondering around the streets by yourself they're are alot of bad people like these guys out here if your not careful they could hurt you" Said the mysterious man as he beat up all three of the gang leader's lackeys.

"W-who are you" said the Gang leader.

"my name is of no importance" He said as he grabed the girls hand and walked away.

"Umm...Thanks for saving me back there" She said.

"Don't worry about it" He said without looking at her.

"Who are you mister" She asked.

"Just call me......L" He said as he looked at her.

"L huh....I like it it suits you L" She said as he smiled at him. He sees the sadness in her eyes.

"Your eyes......They look sad......Did anything happened between you and your family.....Did you run away" L asked.

"My parents died a couple of days ago along with my older brother.....They died in a fire that he started" She said as she looked down in sadness. "but before my mother died She told me to come to Winchester, Engalnd and find a man named Watari.........She told me that he would take care of me.......But I read in a newspaper that Watari had died........Could that be true L" She asked.

"Yes....that is true" Said L.

"So there really is no one that I can turn to" she said as she looked down. He looked at her.

"Come on.....for the time being I'll take care of you..........But first you have to tell me your name" he said as he stoped infront of her and bint down to where he was eye level to hers.

"My names Mitsukai" She said.

"Mitsukai huh....Interesting name for an Interesting creature.....it suits you perfectly......do you know what your name means Mitsukai" He asked as he sat back up with his crippled back bint forward but still looked at her with his big black eyes.

"My brother always told me that it ment something like Devil or somthing" She said.

"Well your brother was lying..........It actually means Angel" He said as he smiled slightly.

"Angel" She said as she tilt her head in confusion. "but why do you think that my name fits me" She asked.

"Because you look like one that fell through the hevans" He said as he opened the door to his home. "We're here" he said as he walked into the living room area as he let go of her hand. he took off his shoes and socks and set them by the door then walked into his room and grabed a pair of slippers then walked back to the front door and set them infront of her feet. "Put these on..........I have a feeling that they'll be the right size for you There is a guest room just accross the hall from my room so if you need anything just ask me alright" He said.

"Alright thank you L" She said as she smiled and took off her shoes then sliped on the blue slippers. Sure enaugh they were the right size for her. She smiled as she walked over to L. She set down her small blue backpack next to her as she unziped it and brought out a picture. She looked closely at it then tears formed in her eyes.

L looked at the picture. "Is that your family" He said as he looked at her. he noticed that she was crying. He got up and walked to his table of sweets and put some onto a stick then put the sweetkabob behind his bint back and walked back over to her. He braught out the kabob of sweets and handed it to her.

She looked at him then at the kabob of sweets. She gently grabed it and smiled at him as tears rolled down her face. "Thank you L" She said calmly as he sat back down next to her with a small table of sweets next to him.

He grabed a panda cookie and ate the Head off as he looked at the picture again. "your brother doen't look that much older then you probibly about thirteen maybe fourteen" He said.

"He was fourteen......I'm only twelve but I'll be thirteen next week" She said as she looked at him.

"that's good you'll start your teenhood very soon but right now your cinsidered as a preteen" He said as he took a bite out of his strawberry cake.

"I know that L" She said as she looked at him putting a strawberry in his mouth. She smiled slightly as she began to giggle. "You sure love sweets Don't you" She said as she looked around the room and saw all the sweets. "but who wouldn't" She said.

He looked at her and smiled as she giggled. "You should be happier more often.............thank about what's ahead then what's behind" he said calmly. She tild her head in confusion. "Meaning Think about the future rather then the past" He said as he smiled slightly.

"Oh.....Alright" She said. He smiled.

"So what was your mother's name.........and how did she know Watari" He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Her name was Tsuki.......She gave me this bracelet that has her first initial on it.......not sure why.........It's like she knew that her, father, and my brother were gonna die...........and I would survive" She exclaimed as she showed L the bracelet with the Letter T on it.

"She was.....One of us" He said.

"What do you mean L" She asked as she looked at him.

"Your mother......Was on my side.....for the Kira case.......Kira must've written your brother's name in the Death Note and made him start the fire and kill himself and your parents.......He also ment to kill you but you somhow managed to survive" He exclaimed

Her eyes widened. "The Kira Case.....mother used to tell me stories about it how she Met someone...that looked like you....Only his name was Ryuzaki" She said.

"My real name...is L Lawlite....Ryuzaki...is just one of my cover names" He said.

"you mean....your the Ryuzaki in mother's stories" She asked in surprisement.

"I am" He said as he noded his head yes. "but you must never tell anyone alright....anyone except for a boy that you will meet soon" he said.

"A boy I'll meet.......I don't understand L" She said as she yoaned.

"You'll understand soon enaugh" He said as he looked at the clock on the wall as it read eleven thirty at night. he looked over and saw that she had her legs criss cross on the couch as he sat on his feet with his hands on his knees. his knees close to his chest. he smiled but then noticed that she was falling asleep. he got up and grabed her backpack then gently grabed her hand. "Come on...your tired we should both sleep...it's late" He said as he walked her into her room. He left the room so that she could get her night gown on.

She climbed into bed and slid underneath the covers then L comes back in with something behind his back. "Whatchya got there L" She asked as he walked over to her.

He handed her a white tiger cub. "This used to be your mothers.............when she was a little girl....Watari kept it just in case if he or I met a dicendant of hers someday.........which I have" He said.

"Aww it's so cute thank you L" She said as she huged him.

His eyes widened. "W-We should get to bed it's geting really late.....I'll see you in the morning....Goodnight Mitsuaki" he said.

"goodnight L" She said as she saw him shut the door to her room. "He so sweet but I wonder why he's acting like this around someone that he barely knows" She thought as she laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

A week later Mitsukai and L walked tward a strange new place. "L......What is this place" She asked.

"This is Watari's orphanage for the gifted" He said as he saw a man walking twards them.

"Is this her" He asked.

"Yes.......There's something you must know and always remember.........There is a boy here that's your age that's just like you..........You and him will work together on this Kira case someday when your older.....but over time I want you and him to become really good friends alright" he exclaimed as he knelt down to where his eye level was with hers.

"I understand L" She said.

"Good.....Listen....Your mother.....was a great detective and I'm sure you will be too someday.......I believe in both you and the boy alright" He said as he looked into her blue eyes. he took off a white bag that was around his sholder and gave it to her.

She looked inside the bag and saw a grey horse, a white dragon, a stuffed white wolf, and a wide Journal with a lock and key. She smiled as she took out the Journal, then huged him tightly. "Thank you L.........I'll always remember you" She said as she hugged him.

His eyes widened then smiled as he huged her back. "I'll always remember you as well....I shall give you a nickname............Mitsu.....is a strong nickname for a strong girl..........I want you to stay strong for me alright" he said as he looked into her eyes once more. She gave him a small peck on the cheeck which made him blush slightly. Then he stood up and started walking away.

She smiled as she watched him walk out of the orphanage pathway and onto the sidewalk as he turned for home. When he was gone she looked at the man in wonder.

"Please allow me to introduce myself I am Roger" He said as he bowed to her.

She bowed to him. "It's a Pleasure to meet you sir" She said calmly.

"Plese Call me Roger....let me show you to your room" he said as he held out his hand for hers.

She gently grabed it and fallowd him to her room. When they got there he opened up the door. "Is this where I'll be staying" She asked.

"Yes this is your room there is a list of times on when we eat and on the back there's a map to the place so that way you won't get lost There is a maid for every two rooms yours comes in every morning and night to make your bed and grab your dirty clothes to wash them She also works in Near's Room who's just accross the hall he's not social much the only person that he ever talks to is me and when he doesn't talk to me he's usually fighting with Mello on who L's Successor will be" He said.

"This Near.....Could he be the one that L was talking about" She thought. "Thank you Roger" She said as she set her bags on her bed.

"If you're wanting to meet him he's outside playing with his toys in the garden he likes to play somewhere where there's alot of peace surounding him" said Roger as he pointed at the garden as he saw white hair behind the red rose bush.

"I want to....but I'm shy sometimes" She said.

"Would you like me to take you to him" He asked.

"No it's alright I'm fine.....I'll meet him when I'm ready" She said.

"Alright.......I'll leave you alone so that you can unpack" he said as he walked out the door.

After she'd unpacked she loocked over and studied the map carefully as a boy walked by her room. he stoped to look at her. "You must be the new girl" He said as he stood just outside her door holding his bag of toys.

"Yeah what about it........you can come in if you like I don't have cooties or anything...............Near right" She said not looking up at him as he walked in.

He sat on the chair by the vanity with one leg by his chest and one hanging down. "How did you know my name was Near" He asked.

"Wammy told me.......plus our rooms are the only rooms in this hallway" she said as she scaned the map.

"Alright then since you know my name I must know yours" He said.

"The names..........Mitsu" She said as she remembered the nickname L had given her.

"Mitsu huh.....interesting name for a creature like you..............How old are you.....You don't look much younger then I am" he asked.

"I just turned thirteen today" She said.

"Just today huh" he said as she looked at her. Just then he noticed a small journal with no lock and key. he opened it up and noticed there were some drawings inside. Drawings of horses, wolves, dragons, and white tigers. "These drawings........Did you drew them" He asked as he looked at each page carefully as he turned them.

"Yeah why" She said finally looking up at him. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his as they blushed slightly.

"N-nothing I was just curious" He said as he gently closed the book and set it on the vanitly.

"We should get goin Dinner starts in ten minutes and it takes five minutes to get to the cafeteria" She said as she got up and set the laminated paper on her nightstand. and walked out of the room. "You coming Near" She said as she looked behind her seeing Near starting to stand up.

They walked down the hallways side by side when Mello and Matt came up to them. "hey Mello isn't this the new girl that L droped off this morning" Said Matt as he lookd over Mitsu carefully.

"I do believe she is Matt Let's say we give her a warm welcome shall we" Said Mello as he grabed her hand and pulled her to him.

She looked down as she smirked. "I know what your trying to do......And you thought I had my guard down" She said as she flung him over her sholder and gently slamed him on the ground. To Matt she flung him hard.

"You little Runt" he said as he tried to punch her but Near got unfront of her as Mello gently grabed Matt's fist.

"I'm alright Matt but I thought she would through me down a little harder then that" He said as he got up and brushed the dirt off himself then looked at her.

"I may be a girl but I'm tough when it comes to people like you" She said trying not to tremble in fear. Near noticed her trembling.

"Come on dinner starts in five minutes" He said as he walked behind Mitsu as Mello and Matt fallowed behind them. "When did you learn a move like that" Near whispered so that only Mitsu could hear him.

"My brother taught it to me years ago......told me that I need to learn some things to defend myself from getting into trubble with people like them" She replied just as quietly.

"You should stay away from them.........that's what I try to do at least" He said as he looked at her.

"Why do you try to stay away from them......Shoudn't they be your friends" She asked.

"......No....Mello Matt and I......Are Enemies" He said as he looked at her.

"Enemies...........I get it...no wander you argue with Mello all the time right" She asked.

"Correct....your smart for a female" he said as he smiled slightly.

That night Mitsu got ready for bed as someone knocked on her door. "it's Near....may I come in" Said the voice from beond the door.

"It's alright you may come in" She said as she tied her robe.

He walked into the door. He too was waring his Pajamas and a robe. "I saw you trembiling with fear after Mello looked at you......why was that" He asked.

"I had to deal with creeps like them Last week............but L saved me...that's how I met him........Ever since then I've been secretly training.............Practicing in a work room hidden behind the closet in my room.........I don't think even L knew it was there" She exclaimed.

"I have a feelling that he knew it was there...............but how did you learn moves like that" he asked.

"Like I said I learned by my brother..........and I only learned one move from L and that was a high dubble kick and I'm still working on that one" she said.

"Your brother.......What was he like" Near asked.

"Let's see.....he was strong hearted and always protected me whenever both of us had to get something for our mother when we were little........Always took care of me when I was sick......And was always there to help me just in case I needed help with my homework assignments when I'd come home from school.......................I miss them" She said as she looked over at the pucture of ber family on her nightstand.

Near fallowed her eyes and saw the picture. "Is that him.....he doesn't look that much older then you" he asked.

"That's what L said...and yes he was fourteen when he and my parents died" She replied.

"You should create a shrine for them......That's what I would do........but that's just my opinion.......Here....I picked it for you on my way back from the gardens but don't tell Wammy that I did.....Think of it as a birthday present from me" He said as he held out a red rose from behind his back but looked away as he started to blush.

Her eyes widened. "Thank you Near That's so sweet of you and don't worry i won't tell I keep secrets as if they were my own" She said as she Slowly but gently grabed the rose from him and smelt it. "mmmm It smells wonderful........but how'd you know that my favorite flower were roses" She asked as she looked at him.

"I figured that you were a type of creature that likes Roses.......Plus I noticed that there was a drawing of a Rose bush shaped like a heart in your small journal so I figured that you liked Roses over all the other flowers" He said Shyly.

She gave him a small peck on the cheeck which made him blush madly. "thank you Near.......I love it" She said as she smiled. She noticed him looking at the small Journal again. "You can have it if you want The pages are already filled up with drawings I don't need it anymore I've got anouther Journal to draw in now" She said.

He looked at her and smile. "Is it alright if I just barrow I can't just take what isn't mine" He asked.

"Not unless your given permission by the owner to have it then you can barrow it but I'm giving you permission to have it so you can have it" She said as she walked over to him.

He twirld his short white hair through his fingers as he looked at a picture of a little girl sitting on the windowseel hugging one leg to her chest while the other hanged as she looked out the window in sadness, daydreaming.

"................I draw for others..........not for myself......Sometimes I wonder why I draw if I don't even like my drawings I'm thinking on giving up drawing soon..............but if you don't want it that's fine wi-" She said.

"Not unless your given permission by the owner to have it then you can barrow it but I'm giving you permission to have it so you can have it" He repeated. He carefully looked over the jounal then tore a page out and crumbles it up threw it back on the table as he threw the crumbled page in the trash.

"What did you do that for" She asked.

"Why should I care" He said nastily as he looked down.

"Because I-....." She stamperd.

"You should care about your drawings............Don't just throw it away like it seems worthless to you....because to others your drawings is what gives them happiness.....You bring your drawings to life by the way you draw them" He explained.

"I like giving happiness to others.........I don't want to take that happiness away from them just to make myself happy...............I maynot like my drawings but I always feel proud when I finish one because I know that I'm giving someone some happiness" She said as she looked at him trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You should be more positive about yourself.....from all the pictures I've seen in the past yours is better then theirs....when I look at your drawings I see life in the creatures you draw as if they're alive somewhere on this world.....not just alive in your heart....You have an unusual way of dawing" He said as he looked at her noticing the tears as one slid down her face. he gently took out a white notebook from his hidden poket inside his robe and droped it onto the bed. "Show me how you draw.....then I'll decide if your drawings are bad or not" He said as he sat down on the bed with one leg to his chest and one hanging.

She did what she was told and drew a picture of him playing with his toys surounded by dice stacked up to look like a city. When she was done she handed the notebook to him.

He tore out the paper and riped it then threw it in the trash. "Draw it again but this time with emotion from the heart not from the mind" He said calmly.

She drew and drew all night long but none of them seemed to interest him untill she was on the last page of the notebook. When she had finished she tore it out and handed it to him. He looked over it carefully. "No matter how many times I draw the same thing I won't get any better" She said as she looked at him.

He was in a position where he was getting ready to rip the paper again.

"Stop it..........I work hard on those drawings so don't just rip them up like you don't like them.....Ever notice that their drawings of you...........I consentrated really hard to draw those pictures for you..and you just rip them up" She said as tears formed in her eyes but tried to hide them from Near.

He smirked. "You do care about them you just don't show it to others cause you think that they don't like them on the inside..........you think that once when they get home they would just tare it up and then burn it...........There are some people like that..............but I'm not one of them..............You may not notice but the reason why you say you don't like them is that you put yourself into the pictures when you don't realize that you are.....See" He exclaimed as he showed the picture to her and pointed at a girl who was watching the Near in the picture playing as she smiled at him lovingly as she hugged her legs close to her chest.

"but....Why would I put myself into the pictures................and not realize it....Unless if it's not me in the picture" She said.

"I can tell it's you Mitsu.....by the way your sitting in the picture and the way your sitting now" He said as he looked at her. When he looked into her eyes he blushed slightly but then notice her tears. He smiled then dried her tears with his sleeve. Then he noticed her yoaning as she hid it. "You shold get some sleep it's far past our bedtime" He said as he gently laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her then gave her a small peck on the cheeck.

She blushed madly. "What was that for Near" She asked as she looked at him as he started walking tward the door.

"Goodnight.........Mitsu" He said as he walked out the door and gently and quietly shut it behind him.

"Goodnight.........Near" She said as she touched the cheeck he had just kissed.

When Near got into his room and shut his door he reached into his hidden pocket and braught out Mitsu's drawing book. He set it on the nightstand next to his bed as he took off his robe then climbed in. he grabed the Drawing book again and opened it up. "Your drawings are beautiful Mitsu for that you shouldn't ever give up......I believe that you would be a wonderful artist someday" He thought to himeslf as he smiled looking at her pictuers fliping from page to page.

Three years have passed since the day Near and Mitsu met for the first time and both of them were almost seventeen. Near not only talks to Roger and a girl named Maki that he met when he was nine and she was ten but now he talks to Mitsu as much as he did to Maki. Maki is Mello's twin sister who were seperated from eachother long ago. Near and Mitsu were in the garden playing with his toys as usual when Maki saw them and walked Tward them. "Hey Near hey Mitsu" She said.

"Hey Maki how've ya been....is anything wrong" Mitsu asked.

"I've been good................but you know how I've been working for the past year......Well I finally have enaugh money to buy my own appartment so I-" She said before she was interupted.

"You came to say good-bye.......right" Said Near as he looked at her.

"Yeah" She said sadly.

"Well you are eighteen now Maki you can live wherever you want...........I need to start looking for a job soon as well so that I can get both me AND Near outta here" She said as she looked at him and smiled but then looked off to the side as she blushed.

"Mitsu can I talk to you for a minute" Maki said as she draged her away from the blanket and behind a rose bush. "Mitsu just tell him that you like him....He'll understand why do you think he doesn't mind it if you call him Neenee...............It's because he likes you too I can tell that he does" She whispered.

"He doesn't like me Maki...........he probibly thinks that I'm annoying to be with" She replied sadly.

"I've seen you play with his toys lots of times with him and I've never seen him become annoyed of you not once....Just tell him" She said.

"Someday I will....but now's not the right time" Said Mitsu as she got up and walked back to Near.

"Just remember this......he's a type that shows not tells alright" She said as she got up and walked away back to her brother. "see ya round guys"

"See ya Maki" She said as she sat down across from Near.

He glanced at her and smiled slightly as he looked back down and grabed one of his toys.

"Oh I almost forgot.......Here.....I made it for you" She said as she reached into her bag and braught out a smaller bag and gave it to Near. "Think of it as a birthday present" She said as she hid her face between her kneez.

He examined the bag then opened it. He reached in and took out a white toy robot. He looked closely at it then smiled. "Thank you.......Mimi.......I love it" He said as he looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back but blushed when he called her Mimi. "I-I'm glad you like it Neenee" She said Shyly.

He blushed when she called him Neenee.

"I-I'm sorry......you don't like it when I call you that do you" She said as she hid her face.

"I-It's ok.........I don't mind it........no one's ever given me a nickname before............I like it" He said as he looked off to the side as he blushed.

A few days later Mitsu looked out the window in Roger's office and noticed that a storm was coming. She looked at Near playing with his toys on the floor behind the chair then curled up into a ball.

He looked at her. "Wanna play with me" He asked.

"Not this time Neenee" She said sadly as she continued to look out the window. She got up and started walking out of the room. "I'm heading off to bed early....Night" She said as she walked out. as she was walking in the hallway When Mello and Matt stoped her in her tracks.

"Well well well if it isn't the Near-a-like" Said Mello.

"What do you two want Mello" She said. just then she heard a thunder crakle. She jumped as she trembled in fear.

"Awwwww Is the kitty cat scared of thunder" Said Matt as he cuped her face with one of his hands and made her turn her face to his.

"I think she's more then scared I think she's terrified" Said Mello as him and Matt started laughing.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she got out of Matt's grip and ran to her room. She opened the door and then slamed it behind her as she grabed her bag from under her bed. She put in her journal, White tiger, White wolf, grey horse, and Dragon inside but when she was putting her journal in a peice of paper fell out of it and hit her bed but she didn't notice it was there as she ran out of the door and down the halls then out the enterance.

Mello and matt saw her running out of the orphanage gates with her bag. "Uh-oh Near's not gonna like this once he finds out" Said Matt.

"Who said he was gonna find out...............We won't tell him and if we don't tell him then he won't ever know" Said Mello.

"Maybe....but he'll find out sooner or later......think we should tell Roger" Asked Matt.

"You tell him if you want.......I'm gonna find Near and keep him from ever knowing that she ran away" He said.

Matt ran tward Roger's room and opened the door not noticing that near was playing with his toys behind the chair.

Mitsu ran and ran as fast as she could as she heard the sound of thunder roaring louder and louder as she cried. Up ahead she saw a bridge. She ran tward the bridge but fell into a puddle of mud and slid halfway under it. She crawled the rest of the way. She got into beetle position. She looked at her ankle and noticed that it was beginning to swell as she cried. She laid down on the ground of the bridge and tried to get some sleep.

Near stops playing with his toys when he heard Matt walk into the room.

"Is something wrong Matt" Asked Roger.

"It's about Mitsu" Said Matt.

Near looked up at Roger as he looked at him.

"Mitsu just left this room not too long ago she went to bed early why is she getting sick" Said Roger.

"No.....it's worse.................She.......She ran away" He said.

"She WHAT" Said Near surprisingly as he looked at Matt making him jump.

"N-Near.....I-I didn't know you were here...M-Mello's is looking for you.

"That scareface'll have to wait where did Mitsu run off to" Said Near angerly as he set down his toys and got up.

"I'm not sure I only saw her heading out of the orphanage gate and then turning right twards the countryside" He said as he looked at him noticing the worried expression and love for her in his eyes.

Near ran tward the door.

"Whare do you think you're going Near" Said Matt.

"To find Mimi.....And bring her home" He said.

"but Near it's pouring outside you'll catch a cold" Said Roger.

"I DON'T CARE.............Right now I can feel that she's in danger.....and I can feel that she's scared no terrified of something........I have to FIND her or else she's gonna be sick because of that freezing rain" He said as he dashed out the door.

"What's up with him Roger I've never seen him act like this before" Asked Matt.

"Love Matt......Love that's pure and true" Said Roger.

"Ya think he'll win her heart" Matt asked.

"He's already have for She loves him just as much as he loves her" He replied as he looked out of window noticing Near running tward the country.

"So if he's won her heart already then.....Wouldn't that mean that she's won his too" He asked.

"that's right......only they don't relize that they have....Yet" He said.

Near ran as fast as he could calling out her name. She had fallen asleep under the bridge untill she heard someone faintly calling out to her. thinking it was her brother she opened her eyes. "P-Purotekuto" She said softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and crawled out from under the bridge.

Near looked at the bridge as he saw her slowly crawling out but then she lost her ballence as she tried to stand up and fell into the river. "MIMI" he yelled as he slid down the hill and went in after her swimming tward her as she started to drift away from him. When he got closer to her he held out his hand. "Mimi grab my hand" He yelled.

She reached out but couldn't reach it. "I can't reach it Neenee" She cried.

Just then he grabed her hand and pulled her to him. He swam twards the shore and lifted her up then got out after her. he was on all fours panting while Mitsu was lying down caughing up water. "Are you....Alright....Mimi" He said as he panted.

"Yeah.....I'll be alright" She replied. but then she noticed that he had lifted her up holding one arm around his neck as he held her waist with the other. She blushed madly but hid it from Near.

He took her to an abandon barn that was next to a burnt house but she knew the barn. he set her down aguinced the wall then he sat down next to her. he looked down and noticed that her foot was swollen. "Your foot......Did you sprain it" He asked.

"N-no I'm fine Near Don't worry" She replied.

"You shouldn't lie.....I can tell that you're hurt" He said.

"You shouldn't worry about me Near I'm fine it's just a small sprain it's nothing too serious" She said as she looked at her swollen foot.

"But even so people worry about others because they care about them...........Some more then others" He said

".......I'm glad that you care but you don't need to worry I'm fine....Your the one I should worry about you've cought yourself a cold......Here......It's a good thing I stashed these away from mother when I was little" She said as she reached becide her a gently knocked on cirtin areas of the wall. then a door opened stashing away a few boxes of Kleenex. She reached in the compartment and grabed the box that was already opened and handed it to him.

"How did you do that.....More importantly how did you know that that was there" He asked in surprisement.

"I came here alot when I was little.......back when there used to be animals here.............truthfully.........You know that house that you saw before we came in here" She asked as she braught out a small first aid kit from the compartment and started tending to her sprain.

"Yeah why" He asked.

She taped onto the floor of the barn as a small round hole opened up revealing cold water underneath. She pulled out a small blue Icepack and laid it on her ankle then wraped around it with bandages. "Well that burnt house.........Was my home.........This place..............is where I grew up in......I'd always used to sneak away from my brother when I didn't want him to take care of me when I was sick or if I had a brokin limb" She exclaimed not looking at him.

"This was.....Your home.....And you snuck away from your brother just cause you didn't want him to take care of you....Why" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well I was like two I didn't know any better back then......But for some reason but I did know how to bandage myself up pretty good and sneak stuff like sweets, vetigables, and fruits you know things I needed" She said.

"You are one interseting creature.......and you get more interesting every day no matter how many times I look at you.......Your features seem to amuse me in ways I don't understand fully" He said as he smiled.

She looked at him as she started to blush madly then she looked off to the side continuing to blush. When her blush faded she glanced at him. "T-Thanks for saving me from the river.......There has to be something I can do to repay you" She said.

"There's no need Mimi I'm just glad your alright..............it's getting late we should get to bed we have to find a way to get back to the orphanage tomarrow it's best you'd be getting some sleep" he said.

"but I'm not tired Neenee and from the look of the moon it's only like eight thrity................Doesn't the moon look beautiful Neenee.........You can see it plus the stars really well out here in the country..............I know a place in the barn where you can see it perfectly" She said as she looked at the moon dreamly then looked at Near with excitement.

He looked at her. He smirked. "And where would that be Mimi" He asked.

"Just at the top of those stairs where father used to keep the chickens" She said as she pointed at the stairs.

He fallowed her finger. "They look worn out.........bout ready to give out at any moment if we ever step foot on one........and plus what about your ankle" he said as he looked at her but he noticed that she was looking at the moon again. He smiled and picked her up on his back and started walking tward the stairs.

"Neenee we don't have to go up the stairs if you don't want to I was fine where I was" She said as she looked at the top of his head.

"You looked like you wanted to see the stars as well as the moon" He said as he started climbing the stairs. "but it looks like there's anouther storm coming" He said.

"A-A s-storm........Again" She stampered.

"Yeah....but at least we'll be able to see the moon and stars untill the storm comes..............Are you.........Aftaid of storms" He asked.

"N-No W-Why would I be" She lied as she looked off to the side trying not to tremble in fear.

"You shouldn't lie to me Mimi I can tell that your trembling......Don't worry.............as long as I'm here You shouldn't be afraid.....alright" he said.

"O-ok.........Thanks Neenee........Fore everything and.........I'm sorry I got you into this" She said as she kissed his cheeck.

"It's no big deal but...........Why did you run away" he asked as he set her down then sat down next to her.

"Well..........I just couldn't take Mello and Matt anymore they're always making fun of me.......Callng me names" She said

"What were they calling you" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well Near-a-like was one of them..........That one I don't get though" She said

"Hmm.....I don't get it either" He said as he looked out the barn window as he began to see the moon and stars disappearing behind the dark clouds forming in the sky. "We should get some sleep the storms gonna be here any-" he said as he heard thunder. He felt Mitsu wrapping her arms around his neck trembliling in fear. he smiled and wraped his arm around her. "it's alright.....I'm here" he said as he hugged her tightly. he laid her down and put a blanket that he had found nearby over both of them. He kissed her forehead as he huged her tightly.

She smiled as she blushed. She looked up at him and smiled and gave him a small but gentle peck on the lips.

He blushed madly. "W-what was that for" He said.

"For everything you've done for me..............I'll let you in on a secret........Mitsu..isn't my full name..........it's Mitsukai.................L told me to only tell you what my real name is" she said sweetly.

"Mitsukai huh.........I love that name......You truely are what your name means.............Near isn't really my real name either..........it's Nate...........Nate River" He said as he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before she had fallen asleep.

The next day was sunny. Mitsu and Near had gotten a ride from an old man who worked on the farm close by mitsu's old home. Mitsu had a baby lamb in her lap as she pet it softly looking down at it as she smiled while Near had a chicken on his head. "I think this chicken wants to lay an egg in my hair" He said.

She looked up and laughed as she saw him put the chicken on the ground but the chicken kept on flying back up onto his head.

"We're here" Said the farmer who was driving the truck. Mitsu and Near got off of the back of the truck and said their thanks before passing the Orphanage gates.

"Don't worry Mimi....I'll handle Mello and Matt I've got it all figured out in here" Said Near as he gently grabed her hand as he looked at her. He pointed to his head.

She looked at him and smiled. "Since when did you think of strategies faster then normal hmm" She said as she smirked.

"I stayed up all night thinking about it but come on let's go inside Roger's probibly worried about us" He said as they walked inside. They took off their shoes and walked into their rooms to change clothes then went to Roger's office. "I'm back Roger" he said as he walked in the door.

"Near there you are did you bring Mitsu back" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah.....I braught her back....safe and sound" he said as he gently led her in the room as he smiled gently and lovngly.

"Oh thank heaven.........So I see you two have finally realized" Said Roger.

"Realize what Roger" Asked Mitsu.

"that you two have already won eachother's hearts without knowing it" He said.

"W-What...W-What do you mean" They both said at the same time. They looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands. They quickly let go as they looked off to the side as they blushed.

"I always knew since the first day she came........L told her that she would meet a boy and he wanted them to become really good friends.........I guess he also knew that one day.....you two would end up having feelings for eachother and be together not only for the Kira case......but also as a couple" Said Roger.

"I always knew that Near was the boy he was talking about ever since we started to know eachother the day I came......I miss him......I wonder where he is now" Said Mitsu.

"Hopefully in a happier place now" said Roger.

"Oh Roger would you please send in Matt and Mello for me....I have to talk to them about something.......can you hide in the closet after you ask for them" Asked Near.

"Sure but why Near" He asked.

"You'll find out...........Mimi I wont you to hide with Roger alright" He said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and noded her head. "Alright" she said.

Five minues after Roger called for the two boys they came in. "you wanted to see us roger" asked Mello.

Near was sitting in Roger's chair facing away from Matt and Mello. He turned the chair to face them. "No but I do.........I was told that you two have been making fun of Mitsu.....Calling her bad names....and you've been doing this to her since the day she came....Is this true Mello" He asked as he glared at him.

"What if it is got a problem with that" Said Mello as he looked at him meanly.

"As a matter of fact we do" Said Roger as he opened the closet door. He walked tward Matt and Mello as Mitsu walked tward Near's side. "As punishment you will be scrubbing every tile of the orphanage floor every day for a year now get to work I want this Orphanage spotless when I do inspections" he said as he handed them two buckets with rags hanging on the sides.

"And from now on you will be adressing Mimi as Miss mitsu or otherwise she says not to" Said Near

"Oh and you should ware those black and white maid uniforms while you work" Said Mitsu.

Near looked at her then chuckled.

"WHAT WE WILL NOT WARE THOSE THINGS" Yelled Matt.

"If Mimi says that you will then you will no questions asked and no complaintes now get dressed and get to work" Said Near as he threw them each a maids dress.

When they left the room Mitsu and near larted to laugh. "You showed them Neenee You too Roger" Said Mitsu as she calmed down to a giggle.

"You helped I couldn't even think of forcing them to ware the dresses" said Roger.

"That part wasn't even in my plan but it all still worked out" Said near as he calmed down to a chuckle.

"Not once since you've been here have I ever heard you laugh Near....Mitsu's Changed you....and yet your still the boy I first met.....only the boy is now a man all thanks to Mitsu" Said Roger as he smiled.

"First time for everything Roger" He said as he wraped his arms around Mitsu's sholders and hugged her tightly.

An hour later Mitsu and Near were walking in the garden. "OH I almost forgot..........I found this on my bed......Dunno how it got there" She said as she handed him a letter.

"hmm....it's from L......and it's about us" He said as he opened it and started reading it.

"What does it say Nate" She asked.

"It says that......he knew all along that you and I would be together........and he knows that no matter what............We'll always love eachother and never stop loving eachother" He said as he read the letter. he looked at her.

"You think he's watching over us Neenee" She asked.

"I think he is......I think when he droped you off here was the night he died.........but he knew that as long as you were happy.....he would be happy..................he told me when I was droped off here...he told me that When I turn thirteen I would meet a girl that would be the same age as me and that I would work with her on the kira case.........and I met you the day you were droped off.........it says that you and I are ment to work together on the Kira case as well as........being a couple" He exclaimed.

"You think so Nate" She asked.

"I know so Mitsu" He said as he kissed her lips tenderly.

And so after they got out of the orphanage a year later they won the "game" aguinced Kira who was obviously Light Yagami as Nate became the new sucessor of L and Mitsu became the second Successor of L. They were married Soon after the Death of Light and parents a year after they married as Mitsu held a baby girl in her arms with white hair and blue eyes as nate held the baby girl's twin brother who had grey panda eyes and blond hair. 


End file.
